kululu's deppression
by Kero lover
Summary: kululu is upset and natsumi comforts him, but soon kululu realizes he might have feelings for this pekoponian.
1. Chapter 1

keroro was sitting next to dororo on the couch. "im glad your better,i almost lost you..." keroro said quitley. dororo smiled and looked at him. "its alright,im ok." keroro nodded tears in his eyes. "im sorry you had to pay for those pills that didn't help." keroro sniffled. "ya,apparently they were sugar pills,kululu thought you were faking." keroro had tears down his cheeks. "but you wern't,you were dying,and you..."

keroro put his head down. "aww don't cry..." dororo said softly. he hugged his crying boyfreind and rubbed his back. "im ok..." keroro sniffled and dororo let go. "you don't need to cry,im alright..." keroro nodded and wiped his tears. dororo kissed keroro's cheek. he blushed and kissed him back. keroro smiled. "when i went into kululu's lab to get the pills,he didn't even turn around i couldn't see his face.

dororo sighed. "he was probably crying..." keroro nodded and held dororo's hand. "i think he likes natsumi." dororo looked at him. "really?" "ya,i heard him sobbing and she was comforting him." dororo smiled. "thats good." keroro nodded. "they have both been upset since giroro passed away."

* * *

at kululu's lab natsumi was sitting next to kululu on his couch. kululu was talking to her. natsumi smiled and looked at him. "kululu..." "yes?" she sighed. "if you need me or need to talk to me,you can tell me."

"ok..." he said quietly. he started thinking of giroro from natsumi's red hair and started to cry. natsumi picked him up and set him on her lap hugging him. she took off his glasses reaviling bright green eyes. he blushed and looked up at her. "i know you miss him,i do too." he started sobbing more into her chest. "your eyes are very pretty." she told him. his face got red. "t...thanks..." he sniffled and wiped his eyes. he put his head on her chest and closed his eyes drowsy from crying. "are you going to be alright?" he nodded. "i just need rest,please stay here." she blushed and nodded. "i will." he closed his eyes agian, and she wrapped his arms around him. he moved around alittle then started to drift off to sleep. "goodnight,kululu." he fell asleep. she looked down at his little yellow body curled up on her chest,he was so cute...


	2. Chapter 2

kululu woke up in the hinatas arms. he blushed madly and grabbed his glasses. had he really shown her his eyes? had he been than volnerable? he shook off the thought and put on his glasses. he had natsumis arms wrapped around him for a weird reason,he enjoyed it. he sighed and looked up at her.

she was so pretty and cute sleeping. that thought just made him blush more. at a moment like this giroro would probably tell him to leave her alone but,he wasn't doing that. thinking of giroro made him more upset each time,his eyes started to water and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. he sniffled and natsumi opened her eyes grogily. "are you alright?" kululu nodded and turned to face away from natsumi. she hugged him agian from the back and he sniffled. "its alright to be upset,kululu." she told his quietly.

he turned around to face her. his cheeks were wet,natsumi stood up allowing kululu to jump up to. she stretched and picked up kululu. he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulders. she put one hand on his back and started to walk into the living room. natsumi blushed as she carried the yellow keronian into the living room. she put him on the couch gently and sat next to him. kululu looked up at the girl and blushed so he quikly looked away. natsumi smiled and pulled a picture of giroro out of her pocket and handed it to kululu. "here." he looked at the picture and he got upset agiana few tears dropped onto the picture then multiplied. he started to cry. natsumi didn't expect this,she hugged kululu tightly while he sobbed onto her. she started to rub his back gently as he sobbed. he hiccupped and wrapped his arms around her still sobbing. "dont worry,everything will be ok." he sniffled and stopped sobbing as soon as she said that. she smiled glad that he had stopped sobbing and smiled at him. he wiped his eyes and sniffled. kululu held her tightly not wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

it was 12 am and kululu had fallen asleep on natsumi. his head was in her lap and his knees were tucked in. natsumi was tired and looked down at kululu and smiled,he was fast asleep so, she picked him up gently as his head flopped a little. natsumi carried him to her room and layed him down gently. she tucked him in and took off his glasses and layed them on her bed stand. she smiled,he looked so cute asleep.

she kissed his head and walked back to the liveing room. she yawned and turned on the tv. she turned to a comedy show and layed down. about twenty minutes later,she had fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

the next morning,kululu woke up,at first,he didnt know where he was,but he soon realized he was in natsumis room. everything was blurry and he realized he wasn't wearing any glasses. he grabbed his glasses that were on the nightstand and put them on. he blushed and realized he looked so small in the bed. he got up and walked downstairs. he saw natsumi still asleep on the couch. he blushed and slowly walked over to her. he bent down and kissed her forhead. her knees were tucked in and she was turned on her side. kululu went and sat in the space on the couch that was empty. natsumi slowly opened her eyes. she sat up and stretched. natsumi looked over at kululu and smiled. "you passed out last night so,i carried you to my room to sleep. kululu blushed. "t...thank you." natsumi nodded.

"do you want somthing to eat?" "s...sure." natsumi smiled and got up to make breakfest. kululu sighed, maybe he was in love with natsumi. natsumi came out with two plates, they had toast and eggs on them. "here." she handed him a plate. "we can eat in here mama won't mind." kululul started eating and natsumi sat next to him and started eating to. kululu finished and put his plate and fork in the sink natsumi did the same. today was giroro's birthday and they were trying to forget about it. kululu sighed. "i miss him,natsumi." natsumi looked at kululu. "i do to." kululu put his hands over his eyes,not wanting natsumi to see him cry agian. natsumi saw a few tears drop from where kululu had his head hung and knew he was about to have an emotional breakdown. natsumi bent down and wrapped her arms around kululu. natsumi felt her shoulder get wet and knew he was crying. kululu could be very sensitive and took a long time to get over things so he needed alot of comfort and support,all keronians were that way. natsumi rubbed kululu's back gently as he cryed. as she comforted him a thought went through her head. "what if i am in love with kululu,but...a keronian?" she thought.

she shook off the thought and concentrated on kululu who was sobbing his little heart out. kululu hiccuped while he sobbed onto natsumi's shoulder. she hugged him tighter as he cried. she picked him up by his rear and put him on her lap. kululu pushed his face into her chest still sobbing. natsumi blushed and rubbed his head. she put one hand on his head and one on his back. kululu sniffled and sobbed louder. natsumi comforted until he stopped sobbing later. "im sorry for having a breakdown."

he said later while sitting on her lap. "its alright,thats bound to happen somtimes and ill comfort you at those times." kululu smiled a little then put his head on her chest.


End file.
